strange teen love
by tonyzbn
Summary: I hope you enjoy it.


_**Strange teen love.**_

Hello everybody, this is my first fanfiction i hope you like this fanfiction zac efron and sterling knight(if you dont know him , he plays Chad Dylan Cooper in Sonny with a chance) are going both to the party of logan lerman .First for the girls but it seems that the three of them are feeling attractive to eachother.

This story contains gayporn so don't read it if you don't like.

_**Chapter 1**_

Zac was just watching TV, and got a message from logan lerman:

_Hey dude party at my house at 19:00 be there !_

_Allright are there much girls?_

_Of course !_

_See ya at 19:00_

Zac was happy because since he broke up with vanessa he wants some sex and fast!He runned to his room and picked the clothes he was going to wear tonight. He chose his blue skinny jeans with a V-neck and his all stars.

He was just about to leave when he got another text this time for sterling knight.

_My car doesn't start and i heard you are going to logan's party as well so can you pick me up please?_

_Of course ,i'll be there in a minute._

Zac arrived at sterlings house. Sterling said : Thanks for taking me with you. No problem, zac said. Ready? Yeah!

They both arrived at the big mansion of logan, that's a big house sterling said. So you show up after all a familiar voice said. Oh, hi logan sterling said. Zac said i didn't know you have such a big house? Logan responded: it's very big and it has many bedrooms. While winking at zac. He meant of course they can have sex with someone on the party in a bedroom. Logan said are you entering or what? They entered the house and Zac saw vanessa sitting on the couch. Vanessa saw Zac and said to him I don't want to talk to you. Zac wasn't planning to because she's a slut. Then the three of them went to the bar and ordered drinks which contain much alcohol.

Then they went to the bathroom and started peeing, logan looked at Zac's dick and became a bit horny. Sterling said none of the girls want to have sex with us because we're a bit drunk(they were totally wasted). Logan jokingly said we could give eachother a handjob. Zac said why not I mean it's just a handjob.

Sterling and logan agreed. Logan said we can do it in my room, because it's off limits for visitors. They went upstairs and entered logan's room. Zac locked the door and said let's get started. They all pulled their pants down. And all of them looking at the other's dicks. Sterling's dick was 7,5 inches, Logan's dick was 8 inches and Zac's dick was 8,5 inches. Zac took his shirt off and said you guys should take of your shirt too. But Logan was still enjoying the view, so zac did it himself. They sat down on the bed and grabbed a dick. Sterling took logan's dick, Zac took sterling's dick and logan took with big pleasure Zac's dick. They all began jerking off. Then logan started kissing zac, but zac didn't pull back he even liked it. Sterling became horny by sawing it and began playing with Zac's nipples.

In Logan's mouth Zac's tongue was fighting for dominance. Zac stopped and said we're gay so if you want you can suck my dick. Logan immediately said I will take that pleasure. He licked the top of Zac's dick and then started to suck slowly. Sterling said that's so sexy try a deep throat. Logan took zac's dick in his mouth, the full 8,5 inches. Zac moaned AHH O YEAH KEEP SUCKING. Sterling said Logan i'll finger your ass. Yeah he said. He took some lube out of his pocket and pushed his finger inside of logan's ass. Logan moaned oh yeah. Zac said it's my turn and he started to suck logan. Logan enjoyed it so much his ass fingered and a blowjob from Zac. Sterling said here comes number 2. ANOTHER ONE HE SCREAMED. Sterling was fingering logan with 3 fingers and he said ready for my dick? Logan said i want to taste it first, Zac said then i will fuck your ass and sterling will fuck your mouth. They all agreed. Zac started pushing his dick inside logan first slowly then faster. Sterling said to logan I want a deep throat as well. So logan did, then sterling started to fuck his mouth gently. Zac said i am going to C-C-C-CUMM. Sterling said M-M-ME TOO. So Zac came in logan's ass and logan swallowed sterling's juice. Logan said i want to fuck your ass sterling, and i want zac to kiss me while i do it. Zac agreed. And sterling said sure but skip the finger part. Logan started to enter sterling while Zac's tongue was doing a great job. Sterling started moaning really loud. While Logan was enjoying he said I am going to cum, so kneel in front of me so i can paint your faces. Zac started kissing sterling, then logan cummed all over the kissing two boys. Zac was licking every bit of cum on sterling's face . And sterling did the same with Zac. Logan said that was so fucking hot. Sterling said party at my house tomorrow at 19:00. They all agreed and got dressed.

_**I hope you liked my fanfiction if you liked it please review so i can update.**_

_**BYEEEEEEEEEE**_

_**XXXTONYZBNXXX**_


End file.
